Alone
by Blondest Blondie of Them All
Summary: Yen's life had been great! Up until her family died, her best friend turned into her worst enemy and her girlfriends desurtated her. Yen has no where to go and no one to turn to, but will Kiba relized his mistake before Yen is gone forever?
1. Loner statues

**ok, so I sometimes put a few of these characters in a bad light( like Gaara.) However, when you look at it through their point of view than you can see why they did what they did. Plus, this story is supposed to be depressing with a happy ending kind of thing. So, they had to act the way they do for full impact of the story. These characters are really very nice. And if you have no idea who I'm talking about in the story than please go and view my profile. It should explain things like who Yen and Amaya are. So, yeah that's about all I wanted to say about this story. Enjoy!**

"_Yen! Yen! We love you, Yen!" I walked down the street everyone screaming my name._

_The police had to put up barricades to keep everyone from trampling each other to get to me. But two people managed to brake through._

"_Yen, please marry me!" Gaara said getting down on his knees and holding out a ring._

"_No, Yen! Marry me!" Neji ran over a pushed Gaara out of the way. _

"_No Yen marry me!" "No me!" the crowd went ballistic._

"_Yen!" "Yen!" _

"**Yen Uchia Huyga!"** At the angry voice on Ms. Onco Yen's head snapped up.

"Yes, ma'am?" Yen asked, everyone in math class snickered.

"What is the answer to the equation on the board?" Ms. Onco asked, hand on her hip and irritation in her voice."Uh," Yen did a quick calculation in her head, "42?"

"Correct, now please pay attention," Ms. Onco returned to her lecture and Yen looked around at her friends. Sakura and Sasuke were passing 'love' notes back and forth. Hinata and Naruto were holding hands under their desk (while Hinata blushed furiously). Sai had an arm around Ino's waist. Amaya and Gaara were taking notes, every so often one would glance at the other. The other would look up, they would share a secret look and then go back to work.

_Pff, must be nice to be in love, _Yen thought as she tried to focus on what Ms. Onco was saying. However, she couldn't help but glance at Neji. She sighed as he whispered something into Tenten's ear. She giggled and Ms. Onco scowled at her.

_Ha ha! _Yen thought and smirked. She glanced at the clock, _Ugh, still have 20 minutes of this torture! _Yen groaned internally. She thought about the daydream she had been having before Ms. Onco had interrupted her. _I know I probably shouldn't be daydreaming about my best friend's boyfriend, but Gaara is cute and it's not like I'm going to try to steal him from her. Besides, he is so not my type he's just really cute. _

As she pondered if it was morally correct to daydream about Gaara, 20 minutes went by and the bell rang. Yen grabbed up her books and was the first one out the door.

"So, I was thinking we could catch a movie tonight," Yen overheard Sakura saying to Sasuke.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Anything you want to see?"

_Ugh, well there goes the girls night out I was planning for tonight._ While Yen was thinking about how her friends could so easily forget about her, she ran into something, or more specifically someone.

"Hey watch it!" Kiba said stepping back.

"Sorry, Kiba. Didn't see you there," Yen apologized.

"Uh-huh," Kiba replied, obviously not paying attention as he looked over his shoulder. Yen followed his gaze as it landed on Hinta.

"Give up, she and Naruto are so in love you don't stand a chance," Yen said tossing her over her shoulder. Kiba blushed and looked back at yen.

"Sucks being the only one with out a hand to hold, doesn't it," Yen said, looking at Kiba intently to see his reaction.

"Yeah, and you would know that better than anyone else," Kiba said angrily as he pushed Yen out of his way.

"Geez, you don't have to be an ass about it," Yen mumbled to herself as she made she way to her locker.

_But in a way he did. That's Kiba for you. Hot tempered but he's really nice once you get to know him,_ she thought as she dialed her combo. She remembered what it was like when they were friends. She was always laughing and smiling when she was with Kiba. She wasn't as lonely. It was hard living alone after her parents died in that car wreck, but Kiba made it easier to deal with. That was until he became incredibly pissed off at her for something that wasn't even her fault.

"Hey Yen," Amaya said as she came to Yen's locker. Yen looked at her best friend and smiled, "Hey." Yen bent down and grabbed her science book and notebook.

"Um, I'm not going to be able to make it tonight. I-"

"Have a date with Gaara," Yen finished. She totally saw that coming, but it still hurt. Amaya was supposed to be her best friend, but they hadn't spent time together in months.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry," Amaya looked at Yen with eyes begging her to understand.

"Yeah, whatever. Go have fun, the new episode of What I Like About You comes on tonight anyway," Yen tried to hide her disappointment.

"Thank you for understanding," Amaya said, giving yen a hug.

" Come on, Amaya we'll bee late!" Gaara called. Amaya ran over to him and they walked to class together hand in hand.

Yen saw Kiba looking at her from his locker. Yen stuck her finger in her open mouth and made a barfing noise. Kiba laughed.

**RING!**

_Joy, late again, _Yen thought as she hurried off to science.


	2. Kiba's grudge

When Yen got home, her dog Ajax greeted her at the door.

"Hi boy," Yen said as she bent down and petted him and starched him while he liked her face.

"Do you want to go for a walk. Huh? Do ya?" Yen asked her dog, who barked in response.

"Ok, lets go!" Yen said, throwing her stuff onto the couch and opening the door to let Ajax out. He ran ahead of her and into the woods. Yen ran after him laughing. If there is anything that can make Yen smile it's her goofy dork of dog.

"Hey wait for me!" Yen called to her dog, but instead of stopping and waiting like Ajax normally does he kept running.

"Ajax, hey!" Yen yelled, then Yen heard Ajax barking. Yen ran faster.

"Ajax what is it?" Yen asked as she rounded the corner. Yen saw Kiba petting Ajax while he sniffed at Akamaru.

"Oh, hi Kiba. Hi Akamaru," yen said walking over to them. Akarmaru barked happily while Kiba eyed Yen.

"Just because we talked at school does NOT make us friends again, Yen," Kiba said glaring at Yen as she petted Akamaru.

"I know, I'm not stupid. But I wish you would forgive me though, Kiba. You and I were such good friends," Yen said looking directly into Kiba's cold, dark eyes.

"I can't forgive you Yen. What you did is unforgivable," Kiba stated coldly. Yen sighed and remembered the day Kiba was talking about.

"_Yen, wait for me!" Kiba called. It was his birthday that day, he had turned 7. For his party he could invite only one friend and he had picked Yen. _

"_Well, hurry up slow poke!" Yen called back, but she stopped and waited for her friend. Ajax and Akamaru were still running ahead. Kiba slowed down as he got to Yen, he was panted. _

"_Dang… your… fast," Kiba panted. Yen giggled and grabbed Kiba's hand. _

"_You're fast too. Now come on!" Yen said pulling Kiba along as she ran. There was a sharp yowl._

"_Akamaru!" Kiba called letting go of Yen and running faster. _

"_Ajax!" Yen yelled and took of as well. When Yen and Kiba flew out of the forest they were on the beach. They both looked around wildly for their dogs. Yen spotted them first._

"_There!" She said, pointing out toward the ocean. Kiba followed Yen's finger to were it was pointing to see their dogs drowning way out off the shower line. _

"_Akamaru!" Kiba screamed running to the shoreline. Yen came up beside him. They must have swum out and gotten tangled in the weeds," Yen concluded._

"_Yen I can't swim. Save him!" Kiba yelled at Yen. Yen was a very good swimmer, her sister a taught her before…_

_Yen dove into the water and swam as fast as she could. She reached the drowning dogs. They were still barking and yowling. _

"_It's okay, boys I'm here," Yen said soothingly. She grabbed a hold of Ajax and untangled his legs. But her big lab was all she could hold in her small arms. So she was forced to leave Akamaru. _

_When she pulled Ajax on shore Kiba started yelling at her._

"_What are you doing! Go get Akamaru!" Kiba screamed. Yen turned around and dove back into the water but she couldn't see the small white puppy anywhere. He must have gone under, Yen thought. She swam down to the bottom of the ocean. She swam along the sea floor. Her lungs begging for air, but she had to find Akamaru. There! He was tangled up in the weeds so badly she almost missed him. She untangled him and swam back to the shore. When she got up on dry land Kiba pushed her away and grabbed his unconscious dog. _

"_You killed him!" Kiba cried, tears streaming down his face, "He's not breathing!" _

_Yen looked at Kiba, and ran back into the forest. She ran the whole way back to his house. She burst through the door and started yelling. _

"_Yen, what is it?" Kiba's mom said walking out of the kitchen. _

"_Help, Akamaru… Kiba… weeds… unconscious… help!" Yen panted. She grabbed Kiba's mom's hand and they ran back to the beach. Kiba was on his knees sobbing. _

"_Kiba what happened?" Kiba's mom asked going to her son. She took Akmaru from him and looked him over._

"_YEN KILLED HIM!" Kiba sobbed and fell on his face and sobbing into the sand. Yen stood stunned. She didn't understand, she had saved Akamaru. _

_Kiba's mom was unfazed and started doing CPR. After a few stressed filled minutes Akamaru started coughing up water and breathing again. He woke up and looked around. He saw Kiba and slowly crawled over to him. He nudged Kiba with his nose. Kiba looked up and stared at his dog in disbelief. Then he smiled and scooped up his puppy._

Kiba had never forgiven Yen. Though she really saved his dog, all he remembered was Yen saving Ajax first. He blamed Yen for the ALMOST death of his dog, but almost was close enough.

"Akamaru has forgiven me," Yen pointed out while picking up the white fur ball at her feet. Akamaru licked Yen's face. Yen looked at Kiba and raised an eyebrow to say, "See, you're the only one holding a grudge."

"Tsk. Yen forget it," Kiba said crossing his arms.

"Fine whatever," Yen said putting Akamaru down, "Have it your way. Come on Ajax." Ajax looked at Yen then at Kiba.

"Come on, boy. You'll see Kiba later," Yen promised her pooch. Kiba made a noise that was between and laugh and a gag.

_Asshole,_ Yen thought. Then she and Ajax walked home to clean up the mess of the Girls-Night-Out party that was never going to happen.

Yen sighed, "Why can't Kiba just forgive me?" Yen asked Ajax once they were out of ear shot. Oh, well nothing she could do, time to go home.


	3. Best Friends Fight

When she awoke the next morning Yen realized she had a problem.

"Ah Shit!" she swore as she came down the stairs and saw her backpack on the couch, in it the homework she hadn't done.

"Ugh! Skip it and get to school on time as well as get lectures from the teachers about being responsible or do it now and be late for school and come up with a good excuse," she debated out loud.

"Aw hell!" she cried, picking up her backpack and getting down to work.

§¨©ª

When she finally made it to school it was 5th hour, math.

_You should have thought this out more, Yen. If you're going to be really late you should've at least got to miss your least favorite class, _Yen reprimanded herself.

She dumped her backpack in her locker and searched for her math book. She let out a grown when she located it and shuffled down the hallway. Yen opened the door and the room went silent. Mr. Kakashi looked up from the white bored.

"Ah, Yen. So nice of you to join us. Please take your seat," Mr. Kakashi said with sincere gladness. He was the only thing she liked about this class, he never was politely nice he was always sincerely nice.

Yen put her head down and let her blond hair make a wall between her snickering classmates and herself. She quickly made her way to her seat, which was right in front of Neji and Tenten. She heard Tenten giggle and restrained herself from making a gagging noise.

"Now class, who can tell me-" Mr. Kakashi continued as if there had been no interruption, teachers seem to be good at that. Yen tried to focus. Why was it so impossible for her to concentrate! She always wanted to be top of her class but she could never focus long enough to make the grade (and she had the habit of forgetting to do her homework). However, she couldn't. Whether it had to do with Neji sitting so close or the fact that math was so incredibly boring she couldn't tell.

She looked around at the familiar room. A heater that wasn't running under the big window at the back of the room. The four white walls covered with inspirational posters that no one paid attention too. The desk full of students, some focusing on the lecture others focusing on each other. Ones like Amaya and Gaara, at a glance they looked like they were concentrating on Mr. Kakashi but they were sitting WAY to close and if you looked under the desk Gaara had a hand on Amaya's knee.

Ino and Sai were another, the looked like they were busy writing notes. Yeah love notes!

Naruto and Hinata were also guilty of P.D.A. in the classroom. They giving each other pecks on the cheeks every time Mr. Kakashi's back was turned (Hinata was blushing SO hard Yen had to try really hard to keep from laughing).

Kiba was glaring at Naruto, but when he saw Yen watching him he stuck his tough out and looked away.

_Oh, very mature Kiba, _Yen thought with an eye roll.

She glanced at Sakura and Sasuke, they were whispering quietly to each other and Sakura was playing with Sasuke's hand.

_Apparently no one pays attention to school. Wow! Why do we even go? To make out with each other?_ Yen thought sarcastically.

Yen looked at the clock, 15 minutes till class was over.

_Well,_ Yen thought, _I don't want to ruin our perfect record. _With that she returned to her interrupted daydream of yesterday.

**RING!**

§¨©ª

"Hey, Yen. Why were you late?" Amaya asked as Yen fumbled with her locker combination.

"Uh, I forgot to do my homework and had to do it this morning before school," Yen answered her best friend as her locker finally opened and her crap came tumbling out. She bent down and began shoving her junk back in her locker.

"Oh, I see. Well see ya!" Amaya said cheerily not bending down to help Yen, but instead saunter over to her boyfriend.

"Gee, thanks for the help. I love you too!" Yen mumbled annoyed. Amaya stopped and turned around.

"What was that?" She asked turning around and putting her hands on her hips.

"I said, 'Gee, thanks for the help. I love you too!'" Yen said, putting venom in her voice. She was getting really irritated with Amaya ditching her for Gaara.

"What is your problem?" Amaya demanded, waltzing back over to try and get into Yen's face (however, Amaya is really short and only came up to Yen's chin).

"May problem is the fact that you can't tear yourself away from your boyfriend for three seconds to hang out with me! Your supposed to be **MY** best friend, but we haven't hung together ever since you two started going out!" Yen yelled at the brunette.

"Ugh! You are so selfish! You're just jealous because I'm happy and have a great boyfriend and you don't!" Amaya yelled back, "It's not my fault you're all alone in the world!"

Yen gasped and stared at Amaya is shock. How could she say that! Like it was Yen's fault her family was dead!

Yen reared back and slapped Amaya across the face.

Now it was Amaya's turn to stare in shock as she held her cheek. Her eyes welled up with tears, but she turned away. Amaya wasn't a crier.

Yen stared at her hand. She couldn't believe what she had just done.

"Amaya, I'm so sorry. I-"

"Save it!" Amaya said putting up her hand to cut Yen off. Amaya slowly walked back to Gaara who put his arm around her and glared at Yen. The hallway was deathly quiet. Everyone had stopped to watch the fight. Now there whispers and stares. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata rushed to Ayama's side. Sakura turned to take their turns at glaring at Yen. Hinata only looked at Yen with pity. The bell rang and everyone solemnly walked to class, that is everyone except Yen. She stayed were she was. People would purposely run into her and glare.

_Why is everyone always against me?_ Yen thought helplessly, _I gotta get outa here. _


	4. Cutter

Yen dropped her backpack bay the door and ran upstairs to her room. She through herself down on her bed and cried. She cried and cried and cried. Yen herself was not a crier either, but the tears wouldn't stop. The pain hurt so bad! Yen felt as if she was suffocating in it.

When Yen got control of her sobs she ran down stairs into the kitchen and grabbed and knife. She carried it the living room and sat on the couch. She stared at the knife tears still streaming down her face.

_Why? Why am I all alone?_ she asked, _Why is everyone against me? _She looked at the knife in her hand. Ajax walked into the room and whined. He nudged Yen's arm that didn't hold the sharp kitchen utensil as if to say "You're not alone. I'm here."

Yen dropped the knife on the couch and hugged her dog, sobbing into his neck. When she once again was in control she got up and put Ajax in the backyard, much to his displeasure.

"I don't want you to see this," she explained as his big brown eyes stared into hers. She shut the door and went back to the couch. She picked up the knife and before she could lose her never she sliced her wrist.

She gasped, oh the pain! But this pain felt so good! She rose the knife and again brought it down against her pale skin. So lost in the pain and the pleasure she looked down and saw she bloody wrist. Ten horizontal slits gushing blood, she smiled. Then frowned. Now her wrists where uneven.

She took the knife in her right hand and stared slicing her left wrist. When her two wrists matched, she smiled. She laid the bloody knife down on the cough. She sat back and relished in the pain. Soaking in the toxic mixture of pain and pleasure. But soon a thought popped into her head.

_You better get some disinfectant on those or they will get infected._

Yen reluctantly got up and went to the bathroom and put her arms under hot water, it burned. Yen winced and turned the water off. She dried off her wounds with a dark towel and put on the disinfectant. She then bandaged up her arms.

She inspected her work and smirked. What would her parents say if they saw her now. They had always told her how dangerous cutting was after that really bad episode with her sister. Kuri had been rushed to the hospital after trying to kill herself after Itachi had broken up with her. Yen shook her head at the memory, Kuri had always been so dramatic. And after she got out of the hospital she and Itachi had gotten back together.

Ajax whined then barked, wanting back in. Yen gladly obliged and ruffed him up to let him know it was okay. She laughed and smiled feeling so much better. Even though she was now labeled, 'Cutter'.


	5. Gaara

_Oh crap, this is going to be problem_ Yen thought the next morning as she was readying herself for school. She stared down at her fresh bandages, crisp and white and totally noticeable. She sighed, and looked at Ajax.

"Well boy, you have any ideas?" she asked the black lab, he just grumbled in reply.

"Yeah, neither do I. do I even own a long sleeve shirt?" she asked staring at her closer full of T-shirts and jeans.

"Well, I guess if anyone asks I'll just have to say it's a fashion statement or something," she pulled a green T out and threw on some pants.

"Way am I even going to school today?" the young blonde asked herself. To this Ajax barked and pointed to the phone.

"Oh yeah, because if I don't the stupid village officials will put me in a group home or something," Yen rolled her eyes at the thought, not that there was anything wrong with group homes, Yen just couldn't see herself being in one.

Yen walked into the huge white building most called school, but she liked to refer to as torture. She had to walk through the cafeteria to get to the high school. So, in other words, she had to walk right by the table were her 'friends' were eating breakfast. She glanced at Amaya, who made eye contact then stuck her nose in the air and turned away. Sakura and Ino followed her lead. It was only Hinata, shy, kind, little Hinata who did not look away. She gave yen a sad smile. Ino quickly reprimanded her and she looked away.

_I really should not have come today, _Yen thought trying to ignore the howl of laughter that was obviously for her benefit as she walked away.

When she finally made it to her locker she thought she was home free! Well, at least for a little while, but no such luck. She quickly dialed her combo and shoved her backpack inside. Then she heard footsteps coming down the hall. She looked up and saw the boys: Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, and Gaara.

Yen gulped and looked away hopping they would just ignore her. No such luck.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Selfish-Bitch herself," Gaara called, "you go on ahead guys, I need to have a little chat with this Baka." The words stung, Gaara was always silent and calm, but he was in one of _those_ moods where he could be unpredictable.

"Alright man! See ya," Naruto yelled in his obnoxiously loud voice. Yen quickly shut her locker just as Gaara slid up to her.

"Yes?" Yen asked, not backing down because of her stubborn personality.

"Don't _yes_ me!" Gaara growled, "You really need to be taught some manners!"

Yen tried to back away, but Gaara caught her by the arms and pulled her back. Then he squeezed really hard.

"You think you're so cool!" Gaara snarled, "You can do whatever you want! Well I'm telling you that you can't! If you ever hit my girl again I swear!" he lowered his voice so only she could hear, "I'll kill you."

Yen tried to pull away, he just put more pressure on her arms, or more specifically, her wrists. She felt she self-inflicted scares burst open and once again bleed the red liquid, but this time Yen did not find any pleasure in the pain…only fear.

_Oh my god, he is going to kill me now! Or at least hold me until I bleed to death! He must be able to feel my warm blood against his skin. _Yen struggled and tried to brake free. She tried to look away from Gaara's crazy eyes, but found she could do neither.

_Were are all the freaking teachers when you need them!_ Yen thought, she should scream but she couldn't, her mouth wouldn't work.

"Hey Gaara," a familiar voice called. Gaara looked away, toward the new observer.

"What do you want Kiba? I'm a little busy," he growled dangerously.

"I can see that," Kiba said calmly, walking over, "But didn't your mother ever tell you it's not nice to pick on girls." There was silence. Everyone new Gaara's mother died giving birth to him. He never talked about it, it was a sore spot. Kiba had just made a very bold move.

The two boys stared each other down, until finally Gaara looked away and let go of Yen. She dropped to the floor and cradled her bloody wrists, her white bandages now a dark red.

"This isn't over Yen," Gaara said over his shoulder.

"Oh, I think it is. Now get out of her before I report you to the principle," Kiba said, with a smirk on his face. Gaara glared at him, but walked away.

Once he was gone Kiba looked at Yen, but made no move to help her. She looked up at him and saw something in his eyes.

"Thank you, I-" She started to say, but Kiba cut her off.

"Whatever, he shouldn't have done that. I would have done the same thing if had been some other girl. This doesn't make us friends or anything," Kiba said sourly, and looked away.

Yen looked down, "No, of course not." She felt a tear slide down her cheek. Holy crap! What was up with her and all the crying! She had gone through way worse. She mentally slapped herself, and stopped any more tears from leaking.

"You better see the nurse for those," Kiba nodded toward her arms.

"Yeah, I better," but she didn't move. Kiba sighed and walked over and knelt down in front of her.

"Come here," he said, and picked her up. Yen was surprised and wrapped her arms around his neck and before she could fall.

"So, what did you do?" Kiba asked after a few moments of silence as he carried her up the stairs to the nurse.

"Ah, um, well, I, ah, fell. Yeah, I fell down the stairs, at me house," Yen stammered. Kiba didn't buy it for a second, he gave her a look that said so.

"Yen, are they self-inflicted?" he asked. Dang, Yen forgot how smart he was. Not that she was being a Broadway actress.

"No," she said, not looking at him. He sighed, but didn't say anymore. He walked into the nurse's open door and set yen carefully on one of the beds.

"Oh my," Nurse Shizuna said, and rushed over, "What happened!"

"She got cut yesterday in metals class, they broke open again this morning," Kiba said without missing a beat. She looked up at him gratefully, but whatever had been in his eyes earlier was gone now. He was back to the cold, hard Kiba. With that he walked out as the nurse fussed over Yen.


	6. Mistakes

Yen looked out over the glittering body of water. Ajax ran around in it happily, with seemingly no memory of that incident so long ago. Yen sighed and sat down in the sand. She looked at her dog. Now her only companion. She glanced at the fresh bandages on her arms. Crisp and white, clean but the hid a dark secrete.

_I wonder what would happen if I just stopped going to school? I bet nobody would be very upset by it? Maybe Gaara since he didn't get to kill me this morning. _Yen gave a morbid chuckle.

_Mom, I wish you were here right now. I could really use some support._ A gentle breeze caressed Yen's cheeks, and she pretended it was her mother in heaven. Yen got up and walked into the water. Ajax trotted over and dropped a stick at Yen's feet. Yen gave her dog a sad smile, picked it up and gave it a toss. She tossed it toward the beach though, not in the mood for a repeat of **that** again.

…..

"Mom! Sis! I'm home!" Kiba yelled when he entered his home. This morning's incident still filling his mind. Akamaru padded over a wagged his tall.

"Hey boy," Kiba said, giving his dog a loving pat on the head.

"Hey bro," Kiba's sister said from her perch on the couch, a book in her hand.

"Where's mom?" Kiba asked.

"Outside," his sister said simply.

"Thanks," and Kiba was out the door. He looked around and spotted his mother with her canine companion.

"Hey Kiba. How was school?" his mother asked. Kiba sighed and retold what had happened this morning.

"Oh, poor Yen. You two were such good friends. You should go check on her later tonight," Kiba's mother suggested, concern in her voice. She hadn't forgotten Yen's plight. She knew Yen was alone up there in that big house, taking care of herself.

"We aren't really friends anymore, Mom," Kiba pointed out. Akamaru sniffed at his father and they started running around playfully.

"Yeah, why is that? I don't remember," Kiba's mom asked, turning to her son.

"How can you not remember! She almost KILLED Akamaru!" Kiba said, shocked that his mother would have forgotten something so important.

"Really? How?"

"By the ocean! Remember, they swam out to far. Almost drowned! I couldn't swim. Yen could, but she…she went in and saved Ajax first! He was so much bigger. He would have lasted longer. Akamaru was second! SECOND! When he was on land he wasn't breahting! I thought he was dead! Suddenly you were there and saved him. But Yen, she almost killed him!" Kiba was shacking with anger from memory of that day. Tears threatening to spill over.

"Kiba!" his mother scolded. Kiba looked up at his mom, "Kiba! Yen saved Akamaru! If it had been reversed would you have saved your dog first or your friend's? Huh? Also, while you were busy crying over Akamaru, Yen came and got me! I didn't just apear out of thin air ready to save the day. I really shocked you let that ruin you friendship! If Yen hadn't been there Akamaru would have surely drowned! No questioned asked!" Kiba's mother stared at her son in amazement, amazement that he could be so selfish. She thought she had raised him better than that.

Kiba had never looked at it like that. He had been to busy being upset and angry. Also, he never knew Yen had gotten his mother. Kiba looked at his mom in shock..

"I have to go, but I'll be back in time for supper," Kiba said, he whistled for his dog then took of for Yen's praying she would forgive him.


	7. Too Late?

Yen didn't know what would happen. She just knew she didn't want this pain any more. She wanted to see her mother and father and her sister. She wanted to be with them again. She'd left a note telling whoever found her to take Ajax to Kiba's. She stared at the knife. _So this is it…_

Ajax was outside, bowls filled with lots of food and water. Yen was on the couch, her arms exposed. Her bandages off. This was going to be a bloody mess, but she wasn't going to be around to clean it up. Tonight she was going to kill herself…

She pointed the knife at her left arm at started at her wrist and drew it to her elbow. The pain wasn't really bad. The wounds from last night ripped open, now that did hurt. Yen winced, but drew the knife again, and again, and again. Then she switched to her right arm and began the process over. Once it was done she laid back on the couch to bleed out. Painful, yes, and you might ask why she didn't pick a more humane method to killing herself, but simply put she wanted to die painfully. She want to go slowly. She wanted whoever found her to scream at the sight. But most of all she thought this is what she deserved. She had been dying painfully for years, ever since the death of her family. She had been alone and it was only fitting that she die alone as well.

Yen felt very dizzy, the blood loss was already very great. Her vision blurred and suddenly, light! Light everywhere! And her mother!

'Mom' she cried and reached out. Her mother grasped her hand and pulled her into a strong embrace. Her mother raven hair whirled around the two as they floated in that light.

'Oh, Honey. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.' Her mother sobbed into Yen's shoulder.

'But why are you sorry Mom?' yen asked, puzzled. She thought her mother would be happy to see her again.

'Because I failed you! You are dying and I can't save you! Sweetheart, it isn't your time yet! Oh, my poor baby girl suffering all alone and I can't do a thing!' Her mother squeezed her. Then stepped back, tears in her eyes.

'I won't be alone for long Mom! I'm coming back to you!' Yen said, trying not to cry as well.

'But Baby, you shouldn't it's not your time yet. And it's just offal that it has come to this,' Yen's mother looked at her with so much love that Yen dove back into her arms. She had missed her mom so much. She didn't want to go back to that cold, cruel place. She wanted to stay here.

'And Honey, there is someone waiting for yo-'

BANG! BANG! "Yen, I'm sorry I was wrong. Please open the door!" the voice was Kiba's. Yen stood stock still, looking at her mother then she glanced down and saw her own body lying on the couch. Her eyes were open and the floor and couch were both staid with blood. Kiba's face appeared in the window and Ajax was barking in the back yard.

Yen looked back at her mother, 'Please I don't want to go back.' Yen begged, 'Don't make me go!'

Yen's mother, with tears still glistening on her face replied, 'Go Darling, for now it's where you belong. You and I, we will be together again some day. But that day isn't today.'

CRASH!

A tree branch went through the window.

'Ah, what does that boy think he's doing!' Yen said, she turned back to her mother but the light was gone and she was falling back into herself…


	8. Forgive & Forget

When Yen awoke she had a pounding headache and the bright light burned her eyes. She squinted, and tried to block the light only to have a sharp pain in her arm and she couldn't move it. She glanced over at her limb and saw that it was wrapped from wrist to shoulder in white bandages. There were also I.V.s everywhere.

_Where am I? And what was up with that weird dream? _

"Yen? Are you awake?" Kiba asked. Yen looked over to see him sitting in a plastic blue chair, that quiet frankly did not look that comfortable, and a worried look on his face.

_Kiba!_ That was it! Yen had tried to kill herself, non of that was a dream and Kiba…

"You're paying for that window," Yen frowned, and found that that hurt as well. Kiba looked down.

"Yeah, sorry about that…" he sounded like he wanted to go on, so Yen said nothing and pondered why her face hurt when she only cut her arms.

"Yen, look I was wrong. I'm sorry." Kiba looked at Yen, trying to get her to fully understand what he was saying.

"Dude, its just a window its fine. And anyway, you saved my life," Yen's turn to look away, she remembered now. She also remember all the reasons why she hadn't wanted to return.

"No, not about the window," Kiba went on. Yen looked at him again, puzzled.

"I-I mean the thing with the dogs, when we were kids…and I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry. And I know I really don't deserve your forgiveness after the way I've treated you, b-but I just wanted you to know. To tell you I understand now. I-" "Kiba, stop! It's okay, I forgive you. I always have." Yen cut Kiba off. He was talking so fast he was slipping up on his words.

Kiba looked relieved, then sad.

"I shouldn't have treated you that way," he said.

"No, you should not have. But the past is the past, and as I've said I'm not mad and- why the heck does my face hurt so much!" Yen yelled, getting annoyed by the constant pain talking was bringing on.

Kiba looked at Yen like a puppy who knew he had did something bad, "When I broke the window the glass went everywhere, and well, the couch is right by the window…" Kiba let the words hang, and Yen laughed?

"Kiba, you saved my life. I was going to critical care anyway," Yen said after she got a hold of herself, "I just hope they don't leave scars," Yen could only imagine she must look like crap, and did not want to walk around like this for the rest of her life.

"Doesn't matter you'll always be beautiful," Kiba said. Yen glance up at him sharply in surprise.

"YEN, OMG! ARE YOU OKAY!" Amaya banged open the door and rushed to Yen's side. She was followed by Ino, Sakura, and Hinata.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yen looked toward the window, she knew Amay and she were still fighting. She hadn't forgotten what was said and done.

"Yen we were so worried about you! Oh, Yen!" the tone of Ino's voice caused Yen to look over.

"PLEASE FORGIVE US!" Ino, Sakura, and Amaya said at the same time. They were on their knees at Yen's bedside. Then they all started talking at once.

"We were just offal!"

"Can you ever forgive us!"

"We are soooo sorry!"

"oh, Yen!"

"Girls, girls!" the injured blond yelled, which also hurt, "look, I-I forgive you, but you really hurt me. But also Amaya, I know I hurt you to and I'm sorry but-"

"Yen, don't you dare start apologizing here! We were the bitches! We were the jerks! We are the ones who are asking you to forgive us!" Amaya said, and in a calmer and softer voice she said, "I was a bitch, I was a jerk, I'm the one who needs to be asking for forgiveness. You were my best friend and I threw you on the back burner. I didn't care about your feelings. I knew you were alone, but I was to wrapped up in my own world to see that I was hurting you…and when I finally did I lashed out. Yen can you ever forgive me?" Amaya looked at Yen with pleading eyes, "You're my best friend, I could never replace you! And I hate the fact that you had to almost die for me to see that!" Amaya started tearing up. Which of course got the others tearing up, which made Yen tear up, and all the while Hinata is standing there quietly with Kiba, who's looking awkward but totally not going to leave Yen's side right now.

"Girls, all is forgiven." Yen said, bowing her head and giving a little prayer to her mother. _Mom, you were right. It really wasn't my time yet. Oh, and you have never failed me…_

The three konochi jumped on Yen until they were all laughing so hard and Yen was going 'ow, ow, ow!' and the nurse came in and made them get off.

"Hinata, your very quite. What's up?" asked Yen.

Hinata looked up, tears streaming down her face.

"I don't… deserve your for-forgive-n-ness. I left… you, I-I hurt …you…I-"

"Hinata, I love you. You are forgiven. You are fine," Yen interrupted the sobbing Huyga and was rewarded by having Hinata throwing herself into her friend's arm and sobbing.

_Aren't I the one in the hospital? Why is she crying?_ Yen thought with a laugh, as she stroked Hinata's hair.

"Visitations are over for today. Yen needs her sleep. You can come back and see her tomorrow," the nurse said sliding the door open and sticking her head in. She got three unhappy sighs in return.

The girls said good-bye and filed out, but Kiba lingered.

"Kiba?" Yen said questioningly.

Kiba turned around and took two steps back to Yen's bedside and kissed her. When they broke apart Kiba hurried out and Yen stared after him.


	9. Epiloge

_RING!_

The 2nd bell rang and Yen attempted to push Kiba off.

"1 more minute," Kiba mumbled through their locked lips. Yen gave a harder shove.

"No, I'll get a detention," she giggled. She still couldn't believe Kiba was her boyfriend. No, what she REALLY couldn't believe is when Gaara came up and apologized for hurting her.

"Fine," Kiba gave a sigh a stepped back. He took her hand and they walked to class. When they opened the door the whole class gave alittle 'ooooooh!' sound and the teacher hushed them and asked for passes.

"Sorry Ms. Kuroni, no passes today," Kiba said a little too cheerfully. Yen looked over at Amaya who was sitting next to Gaara. Her long-haired bestie gave Yen a wink, which Yen returned.

She practically danced to her seat. It had been about 2 weeks since she had gotten out of the hospital and everything was going great! _Maybe there is such a thing as happy endings._ Yen thought.

A small pink piece of stationary landed on Yen's desk. Obviously it was from Sakura, she was the only girl in school who had pink stationary.

Yen, GNO?

Ino's place?

Friday?

Yen quickly scribbled back, 'totally!' and gave a stretch and dropped the note back on Sakura's desk. Yen finally felt like this is how things where supposed to be. Yen looked out the window.

_Wish you were here Mom, but I know you can still see me from were you are. I love you! And thank you for everything!_


	10. Bloopers!

**hey there fellow Naruto fans! This is a little extra, its kinda like bloopers in a movie on special features. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Sleeping on the Job**

"_Yen Uchia Huyga!" At the angry voice of Ms. Onco Yen's head snapped up…_

Cough* I said, _at the angry voice of Ms. Onco Yen's_- SNORE*

The camra crew burst out laughing.

"Cut!" the director yelled.

"Huh? What?" Yen said, waking up. She looked around and saw the director.

"Did I miss my cue?" Yen asked sheepishly.

"Miss you cue? Miss you cue! You freaking feel asleep! Over course you missed your cue!" the director screamed and jumped up and down and swung his arms around.

"Boy, what crawled up your butt and died?" Yen asked rolling her eyes.

Amaya and the girls giggled. The director turned and glared at them, and they tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably and fell on the ground laughing. Then the rest of the actors were laughing, then the whole camera crew.

"Hey, Director don't explode!" Someone hollered.

"Ugh! I quit!" the (ex) director said, throwing the script on the ground and stopping out the door.

**But I can't swim, either**

_They both looked around wildly for their dogs. Yen spotted them first._

"_There!" She said, pointing out toward the ocean. Kiba followed Yen's finger to were it was pointing to see their dogs drowning way out off the shower line. _

"_Akamaru!" Kiba screamed running to the shoreline. Yen came up beside him. They must have swum out and gotten tangled in the weeds," Yen concluded._

"_Yen I can't swim. Save him!" Kiba yelled at Yen. _

"Wait, wait!" Little Yen cried.

"Ugh, cut!" the (new) director called, "What is it?" he said, exasperated.

"Well, um, I can't swim either," Little Yen said.

"Really, you have to be kidding me!" the director threw his hands in the air, "okay, come with me."

1 week later, after swimming lessons

"Okay, let's try this again!"

**Best friends always look good**

"_Ugh! You are so selfish! You're just jealous because I'm happy and have a great boyfriend and you don't!" Amaya yelled back, "It's not my fault you're all alone in the world!"_

"Oh, hang on a sec." Yen said.

"What is it this time?" the director asked after yelling cut.

"Amaya, your hairs messed up. Come here." Yen said, taking a step forward. She lick her fingers and smoothed Amaya's hair down.

"Thanks Girlie!" The long-dark haired bestie said.

"Okay, let's take it from the top. Amaya, your line!" Director yelled.

"Alright sir! _Ugh! You are so selfish! You're just jealous because I'm happy and have a great boyfriend and you don't!" Amaya yelled back, "It's not my fault you're all alone in the world! _Okay, question?" Amaya stopped.

"Ugh! Cut! What?"

"Why do I have to be a huge bitch in this scene?" she asked."It's okay, its just the story line. Go ahead, Amaya," Yen said.

"Oh Yen! I can't be mean to you! I love you!" Amaya gave Yen a big hug and they both were laughing and crying a little bit.

"Well, I gotta slap you so don't fell to bad." Yen said, whipping a tear from her eyes.

"Okay, so may we continue?" the director asked sarcastically.

**You do it!**

"_I don't want you to see this," she explained as his big brown eyes stared into hers. She shut the door and went back to the couch. She picked up the knife and before she could lose her never she sliced her wrist. _Yen stopped.

"What?" the director asked.

"It looks like it's going to hurt. Can I have a stunt double of something?" yen asked holding the knife away from her.

"No, come on. It won't hurt that bad. And if you do good we can get it in just one take, okay?"

Yen didn't look convinced.

"Come on, we are on a schedule!" the director pleaded. Eye glared at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm not particularly found of hurting myself! Look, if we're on such a tight schedule you do it!" with that Yen stopped up to the Director and started cutting his arm.

"OW, OW, STOP, STOP!" he cried.

"Yen!" the name came from everywhere as the camera crew pulled her off of the director.

He stood weakly and fell over.

"Someone call Shuzuni!" somebody called. Amaya stood in the corner laughing.

**The Bad Guy**

"_Well, if it isn't Miss Selfish-Bitch herself," Gaara called, "you go on ahead guys, I need to have a little chat with this Baka." The words stung, Gaara was always silent and calm, but he was in one of those moods where he could be unpredictable._

Gaara threw down his skript.

"Why does everyone think I'm the bad guy!" he said, exasperated, "I'm really a nice guy! I like reading, kissing my girl, and picking flowers for my friends, and giving people hugs! Why do I have to always play the jerk!" he yelled, and stomped his foot.

"…" the director didn't no what to say, and everyone else kinda stood there stunned.

"Whaaat!" Gaara whined.

"Um, you, ah, we know, its just, ah" the director stammered.

"I'm what!" Gaara said, with steel in his voice.

"You just look so tough, Hon," Amaya said, coming to the director's rescue.

"Oh," he said.

"and I'll give you a big hug after this scene, okay?" Yen added.

Gaara thought about it, "okay."

**Blood Loss Makes People Loopy**

_Yen felt very dizzy, the blood loss was already very great. Her vision blurred and suddenly, _she got up at started doing the chicken dance?

"Cut! Yen what are you doing?" the director boomed.

Yen switched songs, "I believe I can fly!" she sang and started flapping her arms around and jumping up and down on the couch, "I believe I can touch the sky!" she went on, "I believe it every-" she jumped off the couch and landed with a **thump **on the floor.

The director sighed, "someone call Shuzuni again!"

**Epic Fail**

_Yen's mother, with tears still glistening on her face replied, 'Go Darling, for now it's where you belong. You and I, we will be together again some day. But that day isn't today.'_

_CRASH! _

_A tree branch went through the window. _Or at least it was supposed to. The branch bounced off the window and Bang! right into Kiba. Laughter exploded from everywhere as Kiba rolled over.

"Ow," he said, while rubbing his head, "can we not try this again for a bit?"

"Shuzuni!"


End file.
